Brujas en Guerra
by Bellayedwardforever
Summary: Mi nombre es Renesme vivo con mi prima, Alice. Ella, al igual que yo, tiene 17 años y hemos vivido siempre en la misma casa, aun sabiendo de las leyendas que tienen de este nca nos preocupo lo que decían porque se suponía que era una maldición para todas las chicas que vivieran allí que tuvieran 18 años... pero mañana es nuestro cumpleaños Serán ciertas las leyendas?
1. Sipnosis

Brujas en Guerra

Avance

Esta novela es muy corta, pero espero que les guste.

Mi nombre es Renesme Carlie Cullen, mis padres, Isabella y Edward Cullen, desaparecieron dos días después de que nací, junto con mis tíos, Rosalie y Emmett Mccarty. Vivo con mis abuelos, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, y mi prima, Alice. Ella, al igual que yo, tiene 17 años y es huérfana. Hemos vivido siempre en la misma casa, aun sabiendo de las leyendas que tienen de este lugar.  
Nunca nos preocupo lo que decían acerca de nuestra casa, porque se suponía que era una maldición para todas las chicas que vivieran allí que tuvieran 18 años... Pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Alice, y al día siguiente el mio, y estoy segura de que ayer por la noche vi unos almohadones flotar en mi habitación con un brillo celeste alrededor de ellos... Serán ciertas las leyendas? Que nos sucederá a mi prima y a mi?


	2. Capitulo 1

Nos mudamos a la casa cuando teníamos 5 años, pero la leyenda era tan conocida que hasta nuestros entonces compañeros del jardín la sabían: 16 años antes de que nos mudáramos a esa casa, algo extraño había pasado. Una familia muy tradicionalista se había mudado a esa casa. No soportaban casi nada de de la tecnología que había en las ciudades y, como nuestra casa estaba muy a las afueras de la ciudad, vivían allí. Aislados de todos. El padre era el único que trabajaba, la madre se quedaba en la casa, haciendo las tareas domesticas, y el hijo mayor, Jacob, que se había graduado antes del colegio pero que era muy joven para poder entrar a trabajar, reparaba autos en el garaje. Pero no eran los únicos que vivían en la casa, también estaba la hija, un año menor que Jacob. Ella se llamaba Irina. Los hermanos tenían 19 y 18 años, cuando al padre, saliendo de trabajar por la noche, lo mataron de un balaso. La madre, que se habia casado con el porque la habian obligado, no se puso muy triste que digamos por la muerte de su esposo. Estaba triste, si, pero no como una esposa deberia estarlo...


	3. Capitulo 2

... La hija, indignada por la actitud de su madre, se escapo al mercado para conseguir los que serian ingredientes para hacer una poción, para maldecir a su madre. Jacob, que encontró a su hermana con las manos en la masa, le quito todos sus ingredientes malditos para que no continuara por el camino del diablo. No le dijo nada a su madre, ya que temía que la hiciera sufrir los antiguos métodos de tortura que realizaban ante actos de brujería. La niña, que no se dio por vencida, a la noche, cuando dormía su familia, fue al lugar donde su hermano había tirado sus cosas. Realizo su poción y, ya que a ella le tocaba preparar el desayuno, aprovecho para echarle el veneno que había hecho en su comida... Al día siguiente de darle la poción, para sorpresa de muchos aunque no para la de Irina, la madre apareció muerta en el mismo lugar donde su padre había aparecido. Jacob, sospechando que su hermana había tenido algo que ver con eso, fue a confrontarla. Entro a la habitación de su hermana y esta le tiro algo liquido a la cara, y ni bien se la seco, pasándose el brazo por el rostro, le tiro un polvillo, el cual aspiro. Cuando le estaba por preguntar que se suponía que había sido eso, Irina le mostró un libro... Era parte de una poción de vida eterna que las brujas habían usado con sus amados en las épocas antiguas, lo unico que faltaba para que vivan el uno junto al otro, ambos con magia y haciendo lo que se les antojase, era un beso. Irina estaba enamorada de su hermano...


	4. Capitulo 3

...Jacob, que se rehusó a besar a su hermana, se alejo de la casa. No volvió hasta pasado un mes, cuando ya hubo meditado todo lo ocurrido. Cuando volvió a la casa se encontró que su hermana le había hecho... ciertas modificaciones al lugar. Estaba todo destrozado y parecía que realmente una bruja vivía allí. Los habitantes de la ciudad tan solo pasaban de ello, ya que no creían en esas cosas, tan solo pensaban que la familia que vivía allí se había ido. En cambio Jacob, que había crecido escuchando a sus padres hablar de todo eso y del poder que tenia lucifer sobre los humanos, sabia que no era así, y que una bruja hecha y derecha vivía adentro. Se encamino a la puerta y cuando estaba por golpearla un fuerte viendo la abrió y lo empujo hasta adentro, ni bien entro, se cerro la puerta. Jacob se encontraba en lo que había sido un hall cuando vivía allí, pero que ahora era parte de un gran salón de estar. Su hermana había quitado las paredes para agrandar el lugar. Irina estaba sentada en medio del salón, sobre lo que habían sido los sillones blancos de su madre, pero que ahora eran negros y atemorizantes... Tantas cosas habían cambiado. Irina le pregunto a Jacob si había ido para declararsele y para terminar de completar la maldición. El le dijo que eso no era posible, ya que estaba enamorado de otra chica, una que había conocido en su mes de aislamiento. Irina indignada hizo que las cortinas cobraran vida y sujetaran a su hermano. Llamo a la antigua olla donde su madre preparaba la sopa cuando venia a visitarlos sus familiares, que ahora era su caldero para pociones, y esta vino flotando hacia ella. Como no sabia quien era la chica, creo una maldición para que todas las mujeres de entre 18 y 20 fueran atormentadas por 2 días y que al final del 2º día murieran. Cuando estaba por terminar la poción, Jacob logro liberarse, y corrió hasta su hermana para detenerla. La poción se arruino y cayo sobre el piso, haciendo que el único lugar en el que la maldición surtiera efecto fuera esa casa. Como la poción que Irina le había dado a Jacob decía que se volverían inmortales, se suponía que aun rondaban por la casa, aunque Jacob no tenia poderes, por no haber querido besar a su hermana. Decían que aun hoy en día, todas las mujeres de esa edad que vivieran en la casa, morían, por la maldición...


	5. Capitulo 4

(Vuelve a narrar Nessie) Asustada como estaba, me puse a investigar. Se suponía que Jacob también se había hecho inmortal, y también vivía en la casa, tratando de ahuyentar a las jóvenes que vivían en la casa, para salvarlas de su muerte. Irina, seguía encaprichada con sus cosas y torturaba ella misma a las chicas que iban a vivir allí. Me di una escapadita a la biblioteca, ya era casi de noche y no me dejaban salir tan tarde. Me fui a la sección de fantasía de la biblioteca y me puse a buscar un libro de hechizos "blancos". En otras palabras, uno que nos protegiera a mi prima y a mi pero que no necesitara de magia negra para hacerse. Encontré uno y me fui a la caja para alquilarlo. Lo ojee y me fui a comprar algunas especias y demás que se suponía eran protectoras. Al salir me encontré con un chico... Jamas me había gustado nadie, siempre sentía que no era el indicado con tan solo escuchar nombrar su nombre, o con verlo caminando por la calle. Este era diferente, estaba segura de que era el con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida.  
- Hola, soy Taylor - me dijo sonriendo. Algo me decía que eso no andaba bien, que el no era Taylor, que era alguien mas.  
- Hola, Renesmee  
Charlamos un rato, y cuando me di cuenta, ya eran las 11 de la noche. Me despedí de el rápidamente y me fui corriendo hasta mi auto, de ahí fui a 500 Km por hora (una forma de decir, obvio) hasta mi casa. Cuando llegue, me encontré con Alice en el comedor mirando tele. Me dijo que los abuelos habían recibido una llamada y se habían tenido que ir. Celebraríamos nuestros cumpleaños con ellos y nuestros amigos la semana siguiente. Me sonaba extraño que se vayan los dos tan de repente. Cada vez estaba mas paranoica, en cualquier momento iba a saltas sobre la mesita de café gritando "Irina ya vienee!" Lo cual, en nuestra ciudad, era como decir "Ya viene el diablo a matarnos a todos!"


	6. Capitulo 5

No dormí en toda la noche, me la pase leyendo el libro de hechizos. Según decía en las primeras hojas, cualquiera podía ser una bruja o un hechicero, todos teníamos magia dentro nuestro. Lo que diferenciaba a las brujas negras de las blancas era que las negras obtenían sus poderes del mal y seguían los pasos del que en un origen les enseño las artes oscuras, Lucifer. Las blancas, en cambio, obtenían sus poderes de la alegría de la gente, del amor, del bien. Se suponía, según un relato que estaba en el libro, que un ángel había bajado del cielo para enseñarle a una joven como combatir a las artes oscuras, como hacer del mundo un lugar bello en el cual vivir. Las brujas blancas se habían mantenido ocultas siempre, ya que quemaban indiscriminadamente a todo el que hacia magia. Nadie sabia de la existencia de estas brujas y los que se habían enterado de ellas, las habían acusado y mandado a la horca... suerte que yo no vivo en esa época, pensé, de lo contrario me estarían matando ahora tan solo por leer este libro.


	7. Capitulo 6

Decía también en el libro que, por mas que todos tuvieran el poder de conjurar hechizos, se necesitaban meses de practica y mucha fe para lograr hacer alguno de los conjuros que se encontraban allí o en cualquier otro libro. Genial. Tan solo me quedaban unas horas antes de que mi prima cumpliera los 18 y un día antes de cumplirlos yo. Antes de dormir le había dicho a mi prima que nos vayamos de la casa, que tenia un mal presentimiento, pero ella se burlo de mi y se fue a acostar. No lograría sacarla de la casa y no la dejaría ahí. Me levante, en medio de la noche, con el libro en la mano, y fui hasta la cocina para agarrar un baso de agua, me estaba muriendo de sed pero no podía dejar de leer el libro. Llegue abajo y me tome una jarra entera de jugo yo sola, tenia mas sed de la que pensaba. Cuando estaba por subir vi en el libro que había un hechizo, que se veía fácil de hacer. Por mas que dijera el libro que se necesitaban meses, sentía como si ya tuviera el poder para hacer lo que sea... Si antes no creía en la magia, ahora si lo hacia. Se suponía que el conjuro del libro hacia que las plantas crezcan rápidamente, o que sanen. Lo probé con una planta de Alice, nunca había sido muy buena en lo que respecta a las plantas y esta estaba toda marchita, casi muerta. Al segundo de haber intentado realizar el conjuro, la flor de mi prima se enderezo y tomo color. Parecía como si nunca le hubiera sucedido nada. Era increíble. Corrí a mi habitación y me cambie, necesitaba practicar uno o dos hechizos de protección para que Irina no nos matase. Si lo de las brujas y la magia era cierto... no había nada que me dijera que la leyenda no podía ser real.


	8. Capitulo 7

Me cambie, le deje una nota en la encimera a Alice por si se despertaba y salí de la casa, me fui lejos, a un claro que había en el bosque que rodeaba la fachada. Fui corriendo, me tarde mas o menos dos horas en llegar. Desde que había visto por primera vez ese lugar me había sonado conocido y siempre iba allí. Comencé a practicar con conjuros sencillos y, por increíble que suene, me sentía como acostumbrada a hacerlos, como si ya los hubiera hecho muchas veces. Intente: Controlar el agua, el viento, mover plantas y rocas, etc. Todo me salia muy fácilmente. Claro, todo eso lo había hecho tratando de leer el libro... pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que, cuando estaba intentando leer como hacer que las enredaderas se muevan y me obedezcan, unas nubes taparon la luna, que estaba llena y que me había alumbrado toda la noche mientras practicaba. Me entristecí porque no podía seguir practicando, ya bastante me costaba leer el libro con la poca luz que había, y me había olvidado mis lentes de lectura. Los necesitaba para leer porque tenia astigmatismo desde pequeña (Abajo les pongo que es eso) y me eran difíciles leer algunas cosas sin ellos. Sin pensarlo, se me escapo un "Por favor, no me hagas esto"... y al segundo las nubes se corrieron, y la luna brilló con mas intensidad que antes. Me quede atónita. No había leído el libro ni nada y había podido hacer eso... Sin meses de entrenamiento... ni siquiera días... tan solo con unas horas

* * *

Astigmatismo es una enfermedad de la vista en la que la persona cambia de lugar las letras o los números. Por ejemplo: en lugar de que lea el numero 673 esta persona lee el número 763. Se usan lentes y todo esta arreglado, no se necesita mas que eso.


	9. Capitulo 8

Practique hasta que comenzó a salir el sol, entonces agarre el libro, y algunas rocas y plantas para practicar, y me fui a casa. Llegue y vi que Alice ya estaba levantada y preparando el desayuno. La salude y la felicite por su cumpleaños. Cuando vio que tenia el libro de magia en una mano y sobresalían algunas flores de mis bolsillos me miro seriamente y me dijo:  
- Es una broma, ¿no?  
No supe que responderle. Entonces me acorde del regalo de cumpleaños que tenia para ella y con un "ya vuelvo" me fui a buscarlo. Era un conjunto de ropa que ella había visto en la ciudad hace algún tiempo y que no había podido comprar porque no le había alcanzado el dinero. Cuando se lo di quedaron todas mis locuras perdonadas y nos pusimos a comer el desayuno. Por la tarde vinieron unos amigos y festejamos el cumpleaños de Alice. Por la noche Alice me reprocho que había exagerado y que, después de todo, si era tan solo una leyenda. Yo no estaba segura, pero debía de admitir que estaba en lo cierto en que no había sucedido nada.


	10. Capitulo 9

De a ratitos, durante el cumpleaños de mi prima, me iba arriba, "al baño", con la excusa de sentirme descompuesta. En realidad lo que hacía era ir hasta mi habitación para continuar leyendo el libro. Marque unos 20 conjuros de protección que encontré en algunas páginas. Como no sabía con qué me enfrentaría, marque hechizos contra fantasmas, muertos vivientes, animales malditos, entre otras cosas. Sobre todo marque hechizos contra brujas antiguas. El libro, claro está, nunca lo dejaba solo. Si era cierto que Irina todavía andaba por ahí, dudo que le agrade que a alguien se le ocurriera intentar defenderse, y si se le ocurría atacarnos en algún momento, debía de tenerlo a mano, para poder protegernos. Para poder llevarlo y no tener que escuchar a mis amigos decirme loca por creer en la magia había buscado en el libro algún hechizo que me ayudase a camuflarlo un poco. Había encontrado uno que me decía como hacer que se agrande y se achique cuando yo quisiera, ósea que podía llevar el libro en el bolsillo y nadie se daría cuenta. Lo utilice todo el día, aunque al final de cuentas, nada paso. Por la noche nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón mientras veíamos unas películas. Yo seguía algo alerta, y con el más mínimo ruido, me despertaba. No fue hasta las 2 de la mañana que escuchamos un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada. Ambas nos despertamos sobresaltadas. Entonces me di cuenta… Ya era mi cumpleaños, ahora ambas teníamos 18…


	11. Capitulo 10

- Alice, tenemos que salir de la casa – le dije  
- A ver, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, fue tan solo un ruido, Irina no existe, ni siquiera estamos seguras si alguna vez existió. Estuvimos todo el día con los chicos, quiero descansar un rato.  
- Mira, si no quieres creer en la leyenda, bien por ti, pero yo sí creo. Por favor, tan solo esta noche, vayamos al hotel de la ciudad. O si no llamemos a Ángela para ver si podemos ir a su casa.  
Estábamos discutiendo esto cuando la puerta de la entrada exploto. Llenando la habitación de polvo y pedazos de madera. Vimos que en la puerta había una chica rubia, vestida con un vestido negro, muy hermosa, pero con una sonrisa que te helaba la sangre.  
- Chicas, chicas, chicas… acaso no escucharon hablar de mi? – dice adentrándose en la habitación. Miro de reojo el agujero que había donde antes había estado la puerta para tratar de calcular cuánto tardaríamos en correr desde donde estábamos hasta la salida para largarnos de allí. Viendo mis intenciones, Irina reconstruyo la puerta con magia e hizo que aparecieran verjas en las ventanas, para que no podamos salir. Estábamos encerradas con una bruja asesina.


	12. Capitulo 11

Irina, con unas palabras que me sonaban diabólicas y unos movimientos de las manos hizo que todos nuestros muebles desaparecieran, y por unos segundos no hubo nada más que nosotras tres en la habitación, pero de repente comenzaron a aparecer unos sillones negros, un caldero, libros de magia negra y demás cosas. Estaba reconstruyendo su casa para poder hacer cumplir la maldición y torturarnos con sus poderes por 2 días, para que al final nos terminara matando.

Trate de pensar rápido, tratando de recordar algún conjuro que nos permitiera huir de aquel lugar, entonces recordé uno que había leído en el libro, no lo había practicado, pero lo recordaba, ojala funcione. Tome aire y grite "Lux de caelo" lo cual era Luz del cielo en latín. Con esas tres palabras comenzó a brillar una luz tan potente y buena que Irina grito de dolor, ella era una criatura de la oscuridad, le hacía daño el que hubiera algo tan angelical cerca. Aproveche ese momento para tomar a Alice de la mano y llevarla hasta la puerta, tratamos de abrirla pero no pudimos, entonces corrimos escaleras arriba para escondernos. Cuando llegamos arriba, al final de la escalera, Irina grito "Demoniczna Ciemność" (abajo la traducción de las palabras) y todo se oscureció. Había escuchado eso antes en alguna parte. ¿Por qué todo esto me suena tan conocido?

* * *

Lux de caelo: Luz del cielo (en latin)  
Demoniczna Ciemność: Oscuridad demoniaca (en polaco, o segun el cuento, en una lengua que habla lucifer)


	13. Capitulo 12

Llegamos arriba y se me ocurrió hacer un conjuro para que nuestros pasos no se escuchasen, "silentium" dije, y entonces salte lo más fuerte que pude, para saber si había funcionado, y cuando caí… nada. No se escuchó nada. Seguimos subiendo hasta el tercer piso de la casa, nunca lo usábamos porque eran tan solo tres habitaciones para invitados, pero mientras más lejos estuviéramos de esa loca, mejor seria. Cuando llegamos corrimos hasta la habitación que estaba más lejos de la escalera y nos encerramos allí. Cerramos la puesta y nos escondimos detrás de una pila de cajas que habían. Dije "Considerabit Cat" y entonces pude ver. Habíamos estado hasta el momento tocando las cosas a tientas para saber si nos chocaríamos con algo y si había una pared. Alice estaba aterrada, completamente blanca, y, aunque seguramente ya se había dado cuenta, le dije "Soy una bruja"

Si antes ya estaba asustada sobre todo lo que pasaba, con la confirmación que le había dado de que yo era un ser mágico, un ser diferente, se aterro completamente. Comenzó a alejarse de mí, mirándome fijamente, le asustaba que yo la dañase después de haberla salvado de Irina? La tome de un brazo para que se quede quieta y, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, le tape la boca con la mano. Le explique rápidamente lo que había descubierto los últimos dos días, las cosas flotando en mi habitación, la practica nocturna, hasta le conté de Taylor. No sé por qué le dije lo último, tan solo se me escapo, presentía que tenía algo que ver el con esto, pero no llegaba a saber que era. Para que me creyera, le mostré el libro, que hasta el momento había estado en mi bolsillo, en la parte que explicaba la llegada del ángel y los poderes de todos los humanos. Cuando termino de leer el texto escuchamos que la puerta se habría. Se nos heló la sangre, nos había encontrado.


	14. Capitulo 13

Suspire de alivio cuando vi que no era Irina, era un hombre el que había entrado, pero tenía una capucha tapándole la cabeza. Quizás era Jacob ese, según la leyenda el seguía en la casa tratando de salvar a las chicas que iban a vivir allí. Nos dirigimos unas palabras susurrando, agachados los tres detrás de las cajas. Básicamente nos dijo que el sí era Jacob y que estaba aquí para tratar de salvarnos de su hermana. Nos dijo que Irina no estaba buscándonos, que quería torturarnos un rato con el suspenso de no saber cuándo nos encontraría, que eso era lo que siempre hacia. También nos dijo que él había entrado por la ventana del 2º piso, para que su hermana no supiera que estaba ahí. Además, nos contó que él había hecho que llamaran a nuestros abuelos para que se fueran de la ciudad, porque nosotras tendríamos mayor oportunidad de huir si no nos teníamos que preocupar por salvarlos a ellos también. Mientras nos decía todo esto le dije a Alice, bien bajito y al oído, para que Jake no escuchara, que no le dijera que yo también era una bruja. El havia crecido creyendo que todas las brujas eran malvadas y no nos ayudaría de saber que no era una humana normal. En un momento Jacob suspiro y se quedó mirándonos fijamente, aun no podíamos verle el rostro. Subió las manos hasta su capucha y dijo "Lo lamento Renesmee"


	15. Capitulo 14

Cuando se quitó la prenda que ocultaba su rostro pude ver que era Taylor el que estaba hablando con nosotras… No, Taylor no, Jacob. Me havia mentido antes cuando nos conocimos. Segundo presentimiento en menos de una hora que no me alegraba que sea cierto. Primero, que Irina havia venido para asesinarnos, segundo, que el primer chico que me havia gustado me havia mentido ni bien nos conocimos, y que era inmortal, a diferencia de mí, que era mortal. Eso significaba que jamás podríamos estar juntos, aunque lográsemos salir de la casa. Podríamos llegar a salir un tiempo, pero luego? Cuando yo tuviera 40 él tendría 19 aun. Cuando yo tuviera 60, 80 años, el seguiría teniendo 19. Yo moriría de vejes, de alguna enfermedad o algo y el continuaría viviendo, estancado en sus 19 años. Triste porque no podría salir con el jamás nos pusimos a planear como salir de ahí. Todo esto cada vez me sonaba más familiar, y no sabía cómo o porque. Ya havia pasado de ser un deja vú a ser algo aún más fuerte, algo… no sabía ni cómo explicarlo, pero era así. Acordamos bajar al segundo piso y, cuando llegásemos, saltaría Jake por la ventana, ya que él era inmortal y era más probable que el sobreviva a la caída, y luego nosotras dos saltaríamos y él nos atraparía, de ahí correríamos lo más rápido que pudiéramos hasta llegar a la ciudad. Nos levantamos y Jake comenzó la marcha hasta la puerta… pero entonces lo escucho, o más bien no lo escucho. Nuestros pasos no tenían sonido. "Brujas" nos dijo, y se quedó mirándonos


	16. Capitulo 15

Negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. No me importaba nada ya, no podía dejar que pensara que era una bruja. "Jacob" dije llamándole, saliendo de la habitación. Pero me encontré con que él se había quedado helado viendo algo más al frente. Mire hacia donde el veía y vi que Irina estaba allí viéndonos divertida. "Así que no me quieres a mí, que me conoces de toda la vida pero si a esa otra bruja" entonces todo paso muy rápido, dijo palabras que no entendí y todo se volvió oscuro, vi como Jacob y Alice caían desmayados y entonces la vi a ella, caminando hacia mí, pero antes de que llegase, yo también caí desmayada. Tuve un sueño muy extraño, y cortado, no entendía a que venía todo eso. Primero una chica hace más o menos 20 años en un campo, con Jacob, ambos abrazados. Luego la misma chica en la casa viendo como Jacob se liberaba de unas ataduras y yendo a tirar una olla con algo en estaba en la habitación. También a Jacob desmayado y la misma chica combatiendo con Irina. Después la chica tirada en el piso y Irina sobre ella, con una sonrisa malvada, a punto de matarla. A diferencia de las otras imágenes esta decía algo, "Volveré y te derrotare" Luego de eso todo se volvió negro… pero una vez más, me sonaba conocido de alguna parte, como si fueran recuerdos en lugar de tan solo mi imaginación. A menos que…


	17. Capitulo 16

Esa había sido yo. Ahora sabía porque todo esto me había pasado. Esta era mi segunda vida. Mi reencarnación luego de haber muerto en manos de Irina. Un ángel se había presentado en mis puertas un día antes de conocer a Jacob. Me había dicho que había una bruja malvada cerca del lugar en el que vivía y que esta intentaría asesinar a todas las jóvenes adultas que hubiera en la tierra,tan solo por un capricho. Me había dicho también que encontraría a mi verdadero amor al día siguiente de su visita y que él me guiaría hasta la malvada bruja. Así había ocurrido. Había ido al claro que se encontraba a unas 3 horas corriendo por el bosque. Yo había ido caminando y había llegado en 5. Cuando había llegado me había encontrado con Jake. Tenía cara da espanto y, cuando llegue, antes siquiera de ver quien era ya se había parado y dispuesto a correr. Al borde del claro giro la cabeza y me vio, entonces se detuvo.  
- ¿De quién huye? - le dije. No me contesto, tan solo se quedó mirándome. – ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Una vez más se quedó mirándome. Comencé a avanzar para acercarme un poco a el – ¿Está perdido? ¿Se encuentra bien? Dígame algo por favor – para ese momento estábamos ya frente a frente  
- Jacob Black – me dijo extendiéndome la mano  
- Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella – le conteste.  
Le ofrecí refugio por un tiempo, pero al cabo de un mes él se había tenido que ir a arreglar unos asuntos. Sentí que esa era la oportunidad que el ángel me decía que tendría de encontrar a la bruja y matarla. Cogí unas pociones para protegernos a ambos y lo seguí. Ella le lanzo un hechizo a Jacob para que se desmayase justo en el momento en el que había logrado entrar. Por eso no sabía que yo era una bruja. Menos sabía que era una blanca. Por eso nos miraba a mi prima y a mí con odio ahora que estábamos despertando del hechizo de Irina.


	18. Capitulo 17

Durante la pelea con Irina de años atrás ella me había derrotado. Con mis últimas fuerzas había tomado una poción de las que había agarrado antes de salir. Una que el ángel me había dado el día que había venido. Esa poción servía para la reencarnación. Había muerto, pero ahora volvía para cumplir mi destino y salvar a muchas mujeres de morir en garras de Irina. Mi ira hacia ella se había incrementado con los años, aunque no me había dado cuenta. Había muerto, me había quitado a Jacob, y hasta me había quitado a mi hijita. Si, había tenido una hija. Habían abandonado a la pequeña niña de 10 años en mi puerta un año antes de que todo ocurriera. Había tratado de buscar a sus padres, pero por lo visto no querían ser encontrados o algo les había pasado. Me había dado lastima abandonarla en un orfanato, así que la había adoptado. La pequeña tenia amnesia, no sabía ni como se llamaba. Por eso yo le había puesto un nombre. Esme. Mi abuela en esta vida había sido mi hija en otra. Más extraña no podía ser la cosa ya.  
- ¿Despertaron ya? - nos dijo Irina cuando vio que estábamos consientes – te veo de nuevo, blanquita, ¿no te fue suficiente con morir una vez que quieres hacerlo de nuevo? – Alice y Jacob me miraron al instante – A ver, por divertida que sea para mí la situación preferiría que tu "prima" sepa de quien es la culpa de que vayan a morir ahora. ¿Le explicas tú o lo hago yo? – por miedo a que deformase las cosas les explique todo. Mi otra vida. Mi encuentro con el ángel. Todo. Cuando termine con ese relato le conté a Jacob sobre las brujas buenas y las malas, las blancas y las negras, no podía dejar que me matase y que el siga pensando que era un demonio.


	19. Capitulo 18

Cuando termine Jake le dijo a Irina "eso es cierto? La mataste? Existen las brujas buenas?" pobrecillo mi pequeño, cada vez entendía menos mi Jacob. Irina le dijo que si era cierto, que todo lo que había dicho yo era cierto. Pero también le dijo que aun había una forma de que salgamos vivas Alice y yo de esta. Él debía de jurarle amor a Irina, con una promesa diabólica que no se podía romper. Jacob acepto y, por más forcejeo que hice, no pude hacer nada. Irina fue hasta él y le desato, entonces le hizo comenzar a jurar. Mis ataduras eran distintas de las de Alice, eran más fuertes e impedían que me pudiera soltar con magia, pero a las de Alice nada las protegía. Ella me pidió que la desatase con mis poderes y así lo hice. Ella se liberó y salto sobre Irina, Jacob vio su oportunidad y ayudo a Alice a contener a Irina. Alice, cuando vio que Jake la atacaba, soltó a Irina y vino a desatarme. En cuanto lo logro se detuvo el tiempo. Tan solo yo me movía. Y entonces, el mismo ángel que me había dicho sobre mi misión años atrás. Fueron tan solo unos segundos los que el tiempo estuvo detenido, pero en esos segundos, el ángel se me acercó y me dio una bolsista con un polvo y me dijo unas palabras. Luego de eso el tiempo reanudo su marcha. Quede en shock unos 5 segundos, antes de que Jacob me llamara "¡Bella!". Grito, estaba sujetando a Irina del cuello y esta se estaba por escapar. "Suéltala" le grite "confía en mi" Entonces Jake la soltó y segundos después toda la sala estaba llena del polvo que el ángel me había dado. Le grite un "Vuelve al infierno bruja!" para que sepa lo que haría, para que, por lo menos por unos segundos, fuera torturada sabiendo que iba a morir. Al igual que como ella había hecho con todas esas chicas. Ella me miro aterrorizada, ya sabía lo que le pasaría…


	20. Capitulo 19

"non pythonissam" dije, y entonces el piso se abrió y se tragó a Irina y a todos sus objetos del mal. Se habían roto todas las maldiciones que había creado. Salimos fuera de la casa, para ver el amanecer. Era algo tan tranquilo y hermoso después de la noche de terror que habíamos pasado. Cuando estábamos afuera Jacob se acercó a mí y me beso. "Te amo" me dijo y nos abrasamos tan fuerte como podíamos, sabiendo que ya nada podría separarnos.

* * *

Non pythonissam: Fuera bruja (Latin)

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Espero **__**les **__**haiga **__**gustado **_

_**Comenten**_

:)


End file.
